A Flight Away
by CzechFlagSticker
Summary: Julian Larson flies out to do a new movie, fed up with his life at Dalton Academy for boys. Logan is fed up with himself, why does he always have to push friends away? What happens when Logan finds out Julian's gone for good this time? Pairing: Jogan


A Flight Away

**A/N: **I own nothing Dalton! I only wish! CP is a goddess of all sorts.  
Anyways, this is based off of a prompt posted over Tumblr the other night: **Jogan fic: Julian flies out to do the movie and leaves Dalton behind with no contact. He is getting married in his movie, right? What if during them shooting the wedding scene, someone who's just come to his senses decides to speak up during the wedding.  
**I decided to pick it up because it sounded lovely. I hope I did the idea justice and you all enjoy!  
We pick up after Chapter 23 of Dalton, but we're pretending Adam never left the bloodied roses all over the steps because that would've been a whole nother nightmare and probably 2,000 more words when this is WAY long enough already.

Like I said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The airport is packed, but Julian's got his sunglasses perched neatly on his nose, and the hood of his hoodie pulled up, hiding most of his features. On top of this, nobody knows he's here besides for the driver he called late last night. The first flight out to LA wasn't until late morning, but it already felt good to be out of Dalton and away from the mess that was his life there. Stupid Logan, why couldn't he just open his eyes instead of getting his heart ripped out over and over again? It would be so much easier for everyone.

"I would treat you so well," Julian whispered aloud to himself as he got up from his seat and grabbed his carry on as they called first class boarding. He walked through the terminal and stepped onto the plane that would take him far away to the land of his work, where he could bury himself until he could bear to raise his head again and think about life beyond his career. He settled in his seat quickly, and as soon as they were in the air and one of the flight attendants announced that they could unbuckle and turn electronics back on, Julian grabbed for his carry on and pulled out his iPod and headphones.

Shortly thereafter, he was out cold, soft breaths coming from his lips, snuggled up in a blanket a flight attendant had brought him after request, soft music fueling his dreams, and head clouded with images of his favorite but least favorite person.

* * *

Logan woke up late that morning, being the last day of his weekend. He had quite a bit of homework piled up on his desk, but he had more pressing matters at hand. Today was the start of a new, more supportive Logan who wouldn't be starting arguments that ruined relationships. He groaned and stretched his long, lithe body out looking towards his bedside desk where his phone flashed, informing him of messages waiting for his eyes.

He grabbed the phone from the table and blinked a few times before opening the two texts that waited for him. They were both from Derek, whose bed across the room was already amiss a body-probably down at the gym working out his girl problems on the track and with weights.

The first was the typical morning text Logan had been receiving for nearly a month now: _Take your meds Logan. 3 Derek_

Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance, but reached over to the side table again and grabbed a bottle, placing a pill next to an empty glass. The pill would have to wait until Logan was further awake and could be bothered to get up to fill his glass. It was too much too early to take it dry.

The second text definitely wasn't supposed to make it to Logan's inbox: _JULIAN WE NEED TO TALK. ASAP. CALL ME, I'M MAD AT YOU –D_

Logan cocked an eyebrow, and forwarded the message to his other best friend with a sarcastic: _What'd you do now princess?_

After sending it, Logan closed his eyes, let out a huff of air, and decided to send a brief second message: _Sorry J._

He'd been a little too hard on Julian recently in the mess of his life. Between almost ruining things for Blaine and Kurt, he'd neglected both of his best friends. Julian had taken it harshly, and to be fair, they'd argued more than ever in the past month that Julian had been back in school. Just one more thing to right, Logan sighed, and with that got up out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom with pill and glass in tow.

* * *

Julian landed around noon in LA, 3:30pm in Ohio time. They hadn't fed him much on his flight, so as soon as he landed, he hunkered down in one of the many airport burger places and ordered himself a plump cheeseburger and some fries.

Sunglasses back over his eyes, and hood pulled back up, Julian took his phone from his bag and turned it back on. Immediately four texts buzzed in. The first two were from Logan, and the second two from his agent.

He buzzed through the ones from his agent, all about the movie and some places he needed to be tomorrow. The ones from Logan though, he stalled on reading, contemplating whether he should just leave them unread or not. Just as he was about to open the first, his order came, and he put his phone down in exchange for the cheeseburger. Logan could wait. Hell, he'd been waiting on Logan for years now. What was a hamburger and some french fries more?

Julian ate his cheeseburger in peace, but when he got to his fries, a tall blonde girl walked up to him and asked if he was the Julian Larson he looked like.

"Same one," Julian said and shook her hand politely.

They talked for a little bit, and did the whole fan thing-picture and an autograph-and then she headed off to go pick up some relative who was coming in, leaving Julian to his fries, and extremely distracted from his original plan.

It was only later that night after a long grueling day, when Julian was snuggled into his apartment's bed that he had time to notice the two text messages again. He opened the first one and all of his hope dropped. _Princess?_ So even after the huge blow up at the fair yesterday, Logan was still calling him a princess.

"Yeah well, fuck you Logan Wright," he said into the night and deleted the other message without opening it. Julian wouldn't stand to have his heart smashed another time, and even if by some miracle the second text was Logan begging Julian to come back to school, Julian just didn't want to hear it right now. He was fed up and tired of the bullshit, and for once Logan wasn't going to have his way. Julian was done.

However, Derek didn't deserve his anger. He ringed over to the number saved in his phone, and listened as the dial tone rung out once…twice…three times…and then voicemail picked up, _"Hey, this is Derek. Leave me a message. BEEEP."_

Julian sighed and left a message before tucking his phone away and passing out, a long couple of weeks ahead of him.

* * *

"_Hey D, listen. I'm sorry, I just—I can't do this anymore. You don't know what it feels like to have him reject you over and over again, and then the insults. I'm tired. Hell, I'm exhausted. I just need some time, okay? Let it go. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."_

* * *

It was a week later before Logan knocked on Julian's door and entered an empty room, all signs of Julian Larson gone. Logan stared into the room, his stomach dropping, a wall of rage appearing behind his eyes. He grabbed his phone and punched in Julian's number, but it rang over to voicemail, _"Hey, this is Julian. I'm busy on set right now, but leave me one and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEEP."_

The typical voicemail for when Julian was working on some movie, "WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Logan shouted into his phone. "You took the movie without telling me? And where the hell are all of your things? I'm in your room right now, and it looks like you had a freaking hobo infestation! Nothing's here! Call me Larson. Fucking call me," there was a dangerous tone in Logan's voice as he hung up and shoved his phone into a pocket.

The door slammed shut behind him as Logan left, making a few Stuarts in the hall flinch and look towards the disruption.

Bailey looked at Logan strut off towards his room and winced as another door slammed close. _So now Logan knows. Took him long enough, _Bailey thought with a smirk on his face and headed towards his own room, mischief written all over his face.

* * *

Two weeks later Logan opened the door to Julian's bedroom again. He had a frown on his face, and his eyes showed no signs of happiness. "What have I done to you Julian? Do you really hate me so much?" Julian hadn't answered any of Logan's many texts and phone calls in the past 14 days, and Derek wasn't willing to talk about it to Logan. All he'd said was that Julian was gone for the movie and he didn't know when he'd be back. It wasn't the first time Larson had disappeared, but it was the first time he'd blown up on Logan. And the first time he's ignored two weeks' worth of calls.

The blonde went and sat on the bed in the room and sighed, grabbing at his hair with his hands and groaning. He'd never meant to drive one of his only friends away. Never meant to hurt Julian so severely that he'd never come back. It'd taken Logan a couple of days to realize Julian's intents, that the room was so empty because he wasn't coming back this time. Julian would always leave his blankets and half of a closet full, but there wasn't a speck anywhere in the room. It looked like it had the very first day Julian and Logan and Derek had met. They'd all entered bare rooms after orientation, excited with the prospect of rooming with another and getting everything put together. It hadn't taken long for Julian's room to be covered with photos. On his desk, over his bed, and he had an entire wall dedicated to 4x6es of the Stuart trio, Julian's family, cast photos, and really anything that would make Julian smile. The brunette had once managed to get embarrassing photos of Derek and Logan as babies and pinned them up on the wall along with the many other photos. It had taken Logan and Derek a full week of endless taunting before they could get the photos down. Julian locked his room every day for that week and kept the key around his neck just to flaunt his achievement. Finally, Julian had fallen asleep on one of the common room couches studying Biology late one night. Logan and Derek carefully devised a plan that had Logan leaning over the actor cautiously as his chest raised and lowered with each sleepy breath. Julian was in his usual coma-sleep though, and didn't even stir as Derek raised his head from the arm of the couch while Logan slipped the key from his neck, glancing down at the peaceful boy with kind eyes. There was no denying that Julian Larson was just as beautiful as the magazines claimed he was. Derek and Logan scoured the wall for the photos and upon finding each one, proceeded to burn them from existence, and then left the key hanging on Julian's door. The boy only laughed and said, "Took you long enough," upon waking the next morning.

Sometimes when the three were hanging out in Julian's room, Logan would sit and stare at the photos while Julian talked about whatever his next _thing_ was. It was a comfort to look back on the happy memories in the struggles of whatever the newest drama was. Things had been getting better recently, but Logan missed Julian. He'd caught himself bickering with Derek on more than one occasion, preparing his next snarky comment, but Derek was no Julian, and the remark that came back to Logan always managed to disappoint. Truth was, life was never the same without Julian around. Even though he was a pain in the ass, Julian had this way of putting Logan's life together. Things seemed to work out for Logan when the other was around, almost like Julian was fixing all of his problems for him. And at the end of the day, they did have a good time together.

So why had Logan snapped at Julian so much that he'd driven him away after he'd just gotten back?

Logan sighed again, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. As he reached for the door handle something shimmered in the corner of his eye, making Logan turn curiously. On the desk next to the door sat a photograph, reflecting the light from the windows and below the photo something else. Logan grabbed the photo, a picture of himself and Julian laughing in tuxes at some fancy event they'd both gone to last summer. Under the photo was a CD labeled "BEAUTIFUL" in big, bold lettering. Logan grabbed it and headed for his room to find something to play it in.

* * *

Julian was exhausted. He'd just gotten back home from an interview after a half day of shooting. Tomorrow was the big wedding day, when he'd be getting married on scene. His stalker was worse than ever, with cut up pictures in envelopes with letters of dismay and lines of threats in some very shocking red lettering coming in almost every other day. He didn't know how they got past the doorman to his mail box each time, but he had security with him constantly, and the police were working on figuring things out while Julian continued to go onto set day after day to film. He felt safe, but it was dragging on him, and he rarely had a smile to his name these days.

On nights like these his mind usually wandered to Dalton life. He wasn't a part of that life anymore, and it wasn't the happiest of topics for Julian to think about, but anything to take his mind off of his stalker was a good topic.

It had taken Logan a full week to realize that Julian was gone. The message he'd left Julian the day he'd finally realized that Julian was gone tore Julian's heart in half, but he'd promised himself that he wouldn't give in to Logan.

There hadn't been any texts today, a sign that maybe Logan had finally given up. It was what Julian had been hoping for, but Julian found himself with phone in hand reading through the multitude of angry texts in his inbox, all from the blonde haired perfection back in Ohio. Julian swallowed back the grief that was rising in his throat as he read. After a particularly nasty text calling Julian weak, Julian threw his phone across the bedroom. He didn't want to look at these. Why was he looking at them? A tear came sliding down his cheek as Julian hid under the heavy comforter and grasped his pillow, trying not to let his sobs escape the vicinity of his bedroom. But his emotions overcame him in no time and left him gasping for air in between the tears that took over his whole body.

The emotions were too strong to hold at bay. There was too much going wrong right now, and tomorrow he'd have to put on another happy face. He fell asleep crying that night, hugging his pillow tightly to himself, willing it to be someone, willing it to be a Logan who cared. His dreams were filled with monsters, who left him letters taunting his existence, and green eyes staring out into to the dark at him, piercing his soul. Julian tossed and turned the whole night, batting at things only he could see.

* * *

The next morning was rough. Julian almost overslept and had to dress quickly into a pair of jeans and a tee, throwing a pair of sunglasses on over his eyes, and throwing himself out the door without looking in the mirror, security in tow behind him as he called for a driver onto set.

As he got onto set, make up and wardrobe tugged him off to get him prepared for his scenes asking why his eyes were so puffy and if he was alright, while not so far off Logan was seated in an airplane, his mind exploding with thoughts.

_All this time and he never told me? What the hell Julian?_ Logan was glaring daggers into the seat in front of him. He'd analyzed everything ten times over, and then cornered Derek late in the night to confirm what he thought he'd learned. It took some serious black mailing before he could convince Derek to give up the information, but in the end he'd gotten what he wanted, a confirmation. And then everything clicked into place. Every word that Julian had said, every time Logan had caught Julian looking at him, it all made sense now. And it stung a little, everything Julian had done the past few years had either been a reaction to something Logan had done or something to help Logan, but he had never had the courage to tell his best friend even that he was bi? _Freaking idiot_, Logan's thoughts grumbled. He could've worked in the rest of it eventually. They were best friends. Even Derek knew.

Logan's head continued to explode throughout the next 2 hours of his flight until he landed in LA.

* * *

Julian sighed contently as he looked into the eyes of his co-star, his soon to be "wife". She looked back at him, wriggled her eyes and said, "Ready?"

"Never more," Julian whispered back to her with a smile as bright as the sun, dressed in a spectacular black tux. He grabbed the girl's hand, she in a white wedding dress that was just as breath taking. It was a sight to take in, the two looking so spectacular, and ready to take on the world. Music from an orchestra started up, and they gave each other one finally look before stepping out under a beautiful archway covered in white lilies and slowly progressed their way, hand in hand, past aisles of chairs and people on a white path towards an altar, minister waiting.

As they reached the altar, and the minister began his spiel, Logan arrived under the archway behind an extensive camera crew. He looked down the aisle at Julian. Julian looked, well, fantastic. Logan had appreciated Julian before, but now it was in a completely different light. He was looking at the face of someone who was in love with him. It was strange to think of Julian in this light, but it was hard to take his eyes off of him in this moment when he was shining. He looked in love. Not with Logan of course. Julian was in love with his "fiancé" at that exact moment, but he'd never looked more beautiful with that look in his eyes. Logan found himself wondering if he took inspiration from his love for Logan himself, but it was something else entirely that creeped up on him in the moment.

The lily arch was beautiful, but the scent was strong and pungent. Logan sniffed it in, and his eyes went wide as he found his nose being tickled—

"—let them speak now, or forever hold their pea—"

A loud sneeze echoed through the set.

Julian turned towards the sound down the aisle the way he had come, along with every other head on set, and immediately butterflies arose in his stomach and his eyes opened wide, "Lo-Logan?" he barely whispered, bewildered.

Logan looked up at Julian as he recovered, his face flushing deep scarlet, every face towards his. A pin drop could be heard in the silence.

"God bless you sir! Cut, cut, cut! Take 5 everyone, we'll start from the beginning of the minister's speech when we come back!" came a shout from a tangle of crew close to Julian.

Julian looked at his nearly on set wife and as she nodded, he headed down the aisle towards Logan. Confusion was written all over his face along with anger as he neared the blond he was sure he wasn't actually seeing.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Julian hissed at Logan as soon as he was in range.

Logan pulled them both into an alcove out of sight from most of the people on set. "I could ask you the same thing Julian," Logan glared back with hidden meaning in his sentence, gaining an even more confused look from Julian's face.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing my job! You should be—mmf"

Logan grabbed Julian's face and pulled his lips to his own, softly pressed them against Julian's, his eyes fluttering closed. It took a couple of seconds for Julian to process what was happening, and then his lips responded eagerly, though his eyebrows were still knit together in confusion. Julian brought his hand up and touched Logan's cheek, but then took it away and brought his face away, breaking the kiss.

"W-what?" was all he could muster, looking at Logan with lust drawn all over his face, lip trembling.

"I needed you to shut up," Logan responded with a smirk.

Everything left Julian's face, sadness pouring over him. It was just some sick joke. _Fuck._

Seeing the look on Julian's face, Logan lost all cockiness, and the next words came out softly, with concern, "Did you think you could keep this from me forever?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Julian feigned ignorance, his eyes stabbing into Logan's.

"Come on Julian. Neither of us are that stupid." The next lines came out in a whisper, "You're in love with me. Did you really think you could hide that forever?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Julian," Logan said, and grabbed the other boy's chin, his eyes having fallen to the ground, "look at me."

Julian dragged his eyes up, the touch of Logan's fingers sending shivers through his whole body.

"Don't _ever_ run away from me again. This is going to take some time. But-but I want it to work."

"Wait, what?" Julian searched Logan's eyes. 'Wait' and 'what' seemed to be the only two words in his new vocabulary. He cleared his throat and started again, "How'd you-you want _this_ to work? What exactly is _this_?" he ended defensively.

"You and me, Julian. I was in your room on Thursday, and I found the picture and the CD. The recording of "Beautiful" from the fair. I put things together because even though you seem to think I'm stupid, I'm not, and then black mailed the hell out of Derek until he told me what he knew."

Julian sputtered, "You _black mailed_ Derek?"

"Of course, I needed an answer, and you obviously weren't going to give it to me. You haven't answered a single one of my texts or calls Julian," a hurt look flashed across Logan's face.

Julian bit his lip, "So you decided to come all the way to LA and find me?"

"I need you Julian, I really do. It was stupid of me not to realize it until now, but I really do need you. As a friend, you treat me well. You take care of me, and I'm sorry for running you away. I shouldn't have been so self-centered recently. Derek noticed, and I should have too."

"He didn't tell you how long, did he?" Julian snorted.

"No….How long Larson?" Logan peered at his friend.

"Too long, we'll leave it at that."

Logan smirked again, "I'll get it out of you eventually, you know that right?"

"Sure you will," Julian rolled his eyes. "But, how'd you get that recording? I never had a copy of it. Nobody was supposed to hear it…"

"It was on your desk under the picture of us. Like I said."

"But the only person who even hea—Bailey! I'll kill him!" Julian intoned. After a long pause he continued cautiously, "So, you actually want me? You want _us_?"

"Yeah, I do. It might take me some time to get used to it, you've been my straight friend for so long now, but I can at least try, and I want to try—"

"Everyone back on set!" a call came from the same direction the 'cut' earlier had come from.

Julian swore, "Coffee after this?"

"Absolutely," Logan smiled gently and waved him towards the altar again.

"Wait…one more?" Julian whispered trying not to push his luck, still afraid this was some twisted dream.

Logan grabbed Julian's arm and pulled him close, grasping Julian's waist, and taking his time before pressing his lips firmly into the luscious ones of Julian Larson. Julian responded calmly this time, placing his hand tenderly on Logan's neck, and breathing the boy in as their lips worked together.

This time Logan was the first to pull away, taking his hands from Julian's waist slowly, raising an eyebrow in amusement at Julian's groan. "Go," Logan said, giving Julian a gentle push towards the aisle and back to the scene at hand. Julian treaded off, glancing behind him to Logan one last time before going to stand at the altar again, breaking into a smile for reasons that had nothing to do with marrying the woman in front of him. It looked beautiful on camera, and the scene was pure perfection once cut together.


End file.
